Chaos in Highschool
by Zeon Chaotic
Summary: 2 years the Rainbooms have been picked on by Nazo, Mephiles and Scourge. they thought it would last for their entire high school, but that all change when three new Students came to CHS and helped the Rainbooms with their problems. things will never be the same for the Rainbooms.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: new friends

Two years have been the worst years for the Rainbooms. They have been bullied by three boys named Scourge, Nazo, and Mephiles. They thought this will last forever until this year something changes.

(At the gym)

Rainbow Dash's pov

Like always I'm at the gym with Applejack lifting weights and like always Scourge and his girlfriend Fiona start to pick on us. Fiona pins Applejack down while Scourge wails on me. I thought this will never end. "Hey! Leave them alone!" A voice shouted from the bleachers.

We all look and see a boy with blue spiky hair wearing a white t-shirt under a blue jacket, white fingerless gloves, blue pants, white socks, and red sneakers with a white strap and a gold buckle. He gets up and walks toward us. Scourge looks at the boy, "and who are you to tell me what to do?" Scourge asked. "I'm Sonic Chaotic and I don't like bullies." Sonic replied. Scourge didn't like that remark, he clench his fist and tried to hit Sonic only for it to miss him.

Sonic trips Scourge and kicks him toward Fiona getting her off of Applejack. Scourge and Fiona gets up and walks out of the gym. "You okay?" Sonic asked us. "Yea thanks, I'm Rainbow Dash and that's Applejack." I introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Hey can you guys show me around, I'm new here." Sonic explained. We nod and show Sonic around the school. I just hope our friends are okay.

(At art room)

Rarity's pov

Me and Pinkie Pie were in the art room working on designs for our friends. As we were finishing up Mephiles comes in and looks at our work. "Hmm not bad Rarity, but there are a few things you need to fix like this!" Mephiles said as he rips some dresses. This makes me mad. So I run at Mephiles and try to stop him, but he punches me in the gut. I fall on the ground with tears in my eyes as Pinkie checks on me Mephiles continues to destroy the dresses.

As he reaches the last two dress, a voice shouts at him. "Hey stop that! Or else!" A voice shouted. We turn and see a spiky hair boy, wearing a white t-shirt, under a silver jacket, white fingerless gloves, a silver pants, and white and light blue boots. Mephiles grins and walks towards the boy, "or else what you will fight me?" Mephiles asked. "If I have to I will." The boy replied. Mephiles smiles and leaves the room. The boy looks at the destroy dresses, and raised his hand. His hand glow light green and all the dresses glow the same color. The dresses fix themselves.

I smile and look at him as he turns and leaves the room. "Wait what's your name?" I asked. He stops and looks at me and Pinkie, he smiles." I'm Silver Chaotic." Silver replies before leaving the room. I just wondering if we will meet again?

(In the band room)

As everyone in the Rainbooms arrive they grab their instruments ready to play. "Did you guys hear about three new students?" Dash asked. "Yea, they are suppose to be brothers." Rarity replied. "Oh I hope they are nice to us." Fluttershy said.

"I'm sure they are nice." Sunset said as she grabs her guitar, but Scourge, Mephiles, and their leader Nazo arrives in the band room.

"What in tarnation do you want Nazo?" Applejack asked. "I just come here to take care of something." He replied as he snaps his fingers, Mephiles and Scourge grab the Rainbooms instruments and push the Rainbooms away. "Now it's time to teach you what happens when you cross me Rainbooms. Nazo said. As Scourge, and Mephiles got ready to break the instruments the door opens and three boys enter the room. It was Sonic and Silver, but the girls don't know the last boy. He had spiky green hair with blue highlights, wearing a white t-shirt, under a red jacket, blue pants, white fingerless gloves, red and light blue boots with a black strap.

"They didn't cross you. We did, and we'll keep it up. If you keep picking on them." The boy said. "And who are you?" Nazo asked. "My names Zeon Chaotic, and can guess your goons already met my brothers, Sonic, and Silver." Zeon replied.

Nazo wasn't happy about this new kid messing with his plans. Nazo snaps his fingers and Scourge and Mephiles charge at Zeon. Zeon jumped over them and kick them to the wall. "Now then Nazo leave them alone." Zeon said. Nazo huffed and walked out the room with his goons. Zeon and his brothers walked to the Rainbooms and helped them up.

"You guys okay?" Zeon asked. "Yea we're fine, thank you Zeon." Sunset said. "No problem, that's what we do." Zeon said as he, Sonic and Silver grab the Rainbooms instrument and hand it to them. "Do you guys play?" Sunset asked. Zeon smirked and pulled out his green electric guitar, Sonic pulls out his blue electric guitar, and Silver pulls out his base. "Yes we play." Silver replied. "Well darlings we would love to hear you play." Rarity said. Zeon shrugged. "Okay. Well play for you guys." Zeon said.

The Rainbooms took a seat while Zeon, Silver, and Sonic got set up. "Okay this is something we have been working on it's called Open your Heart." Zeon said.

(Credit to "Crush 40" with the song "Open Your Heart")

(Silver and Sonic)

Thunder, rain, and lightning

Danger, water rising

Clamor, sirens wailing

It's such a bad sign

Shadows of dark creatures

Steel clouds floating in the air

People run for shelter

What's gonna happen to us

(Zeon)

All the steps we take; all the moves we make; all the pain at stake

I see the chaos for everyone; who are we; what can we do

You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change

Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way I can lose

(All together)

Can't hold on much longer; but I will never let go

I know it's a one way track; tell me now how long this will last

I'm not gonna think this way; nor will I count on others

Close my eyes and feel it burn; now I see what I've gotta do

Open your heart, it's gonna be alright

(Silver and Sonic)

Ancient city blazing

Shadows keep attacking

Little children crying

Confusion, hopeless, anger

(Zeon)

I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy

All your cunning tricks make me sick; you won't have it your own way

(All together)

Can't hold on much longer; but I will never let go

I know it's a one way track; tell me now how long this will last

I'm not gonna think this way; nor will I count on others

Close my eyes and feel it burn; now I see what I've gotta do

Open your heart and you will see

(Instrumental)

As they watch the performance Sunset Shimmer, Rarity and Rainbow Dash felt their hearts beat faster than ever. "What is going on?" Sunset thought, "Why do I feel like butterflies in my stomach?" Rarity thought, "no it can't be." Dash thought. "Do I have a crush on him?" Sunset, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash thought at the same time.

(Zeon)

If it won't stop, there will be no future for us

Its heart is tied down by all the hate; gotta set him free

(All together)

I know it's a one way track; tell me now how long this will last

Close my eyes and feel it burn; now I see what I've gotta do

Gotta open your heart dude

Can't hold on much longer; but I will never let go

I know it's a one way track; tell me now how long this will last

I'm not gonna think this way; nor will I count on others

Close my eyes and feel it burn; now I see what I've gotta do

Open your heart, it's gonna be alright, yeah

Open your heart

Open your heart

As they finished the girls applauded. "Wow that was pretty good." Sunset said. "Pretty good? That was awesome." Rainbow dash remarked. "I agree darling, that was marvelous." Rarity said. "Darn tootin." Applejack agreed. "You guys were amazing!" Pinkie cheered. "In deed you guys sounded good." Fluttershy said.

"Well thanks guys, we like to play that song a lot." Zeon said. "Yea, its the best song Zeon here made." Sonic said. "You wrote that song Zeon?" Sunset asked. "Yea, it's something I was working on when we were with our parents." Zeon said. "Zeon has always been bullied when he was younger." Silver said. "Yea, that's why when we came to this school we heard about you six getting picked on for two years." Sonic started. "After all that I told my brothers that we should help you guys with your bullies." Zeon said.

"We agreed with Zeon. So we spliced up and find you guys and the bullies." Silver finished. "Well thank you we really appreciated." Sunset said. "It's no problem, Sunset we are glad we can help, and we will always protect you guys from those bullies. So says the Dimensional Guardians." Zeon said.

The bell rings. "Well it's time to head home guys." Zeon told his brothers. "Yea, and remember it's your night to cook Zeon." Silver said. "Yea, it is. I can't wait to see what you make us." Sonic said. "Heh, yes I know I'll cook you guys something good." Zeon said as he and his brothers left the band room. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Zeon said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: feelings form

Hey there everyone, let me be the first to say yes I do have a crush on Sunset shimmer she is my waifu after all. And second no I'm not dead it's just hard to think up what to type next. If you all have ideas for future chapter please comment to me about  
it. Also I'm thinking if any of you want your OC in the story whether they are good like Sonic, Me and Silver or evil like Scourge, Mephils and Nazo then please message me a description of you or OC what power they have and what franchise they come  
from. .

* * *

(The next day)

The bell rings and every student at CHS starts to head to class, but three boys were running late. Zeon, Sonic, and Silver are seen running toward CHS. "Damn it Zeon you made us late for class." Silver said. "Hey it's not my fault I'm a heavy sleeper."  
Zeon protested. "Knock it off you two, we are going to be late." Sonic said. They ran inside and stop for a few seconds.

"Okay let's see our schedule and see what classes we got." Zeon said. Sonic and Silver nod as all three of them pull out their scheduler they got from Principal Celestia.

* * *

(Sonic's Schedule)

First period: PE

Second period: free time

Third period: Math

Fourth period: history

Lunch

Fifth period: science

Sixth period: Band class

(Silver's schedule)

First period: Fashion design

Second period: Math

Third period: History

Fourth period: PE

Lunch

Fifth period: free time

Sixth period: Band Class

(Zeon's schedule)

First period: PE

Second period: History

Third period: cooking

Fourth period: free time

Lunch

Fifth period: Math

Sixth period: Band Class

* * *

"Okay well I have PE first." Sonic said. "Same here." Zeon said. "I got fashion design." Silver said. "Okay so we'll see each other at lunch then." Sonic said. "Agreed." Silver and Zeon said in unison. "Okay come on Zeon let's get to class." Sonic said.  
"Right behind you." Zeon said as they headed for the gym. Silver heads toward his class as well.

* * *

(Gym class)

Sonic and Zeon enter the gym and sees their teacher. "Hello are you two the new students?" He asked. "Yes sir I'm Zeon and this is my brother Sonic." Zeon introduced. "Please to meet you I'm coach Iron Will. Here are your PE uniforms go change in the  
locker room and meet us outside." He said the boys nod and headed toward the locker room to change.

After a few minutes Zeon and Sonic headed outside and saw the rest of the class. "Okay everyone we have some new students. This is Zeon and Sonic. They will be joining us for a game of baseball." Coach said. "Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer you will be  
the team Captains." Coach said. As the teams were picked all that was left was Sonic and Zeon.

"I'll take Zeon." Sunset said. "Okay I got Sonic." Rainbow dash said. "Okay let's play ball." Coach Iron said. A few minutes during the game both teams were tied, Sunsets team was up to bat with two outs Sunset on second base, and Zeon up to bat. "I'm  
going to strike you out Zeon." Rainbow taunted. "Big talk Skittles." Zeon said.

Rainbow throws the ball, and everything slows down. In an instant Zeon hit the ball and send it flying out of the field. Sonic ran to get it, while Zeon and Sunset ran the bases. Sunset made it to home plate, and Zeon runs pass second. Sonic grabs the  
ball and throws it toward Rainbow Dash. She catches it and stands in front of Zeon as he heads home. Zeon slides and creates a dust cloud.

In the locker room. "Heh, that was way past cool Zeon." Sonic said as he takes his PE clothes. "No kidding good game Sonic." Zeon said as he did the same. "So tell me Zeon you like Sunset Shimmer don't you?" Sonic asked with a smirk. Zeon blushes, "what  
are you talking about?" Zeon asked. "I'm talking about you checking Sunset out in her PE uniform." Sonic said. Zeon sighs, "okay yea I like her, and I bet you have a crush on Rainbow Dash?" Zeon asked. "Heh, nothing gets past you Zeon. Yea I like  
her, but if you don't tell her I won't tell Sunset about your little crush." Sonic said. "Deal." Zeon said.

In the girl's locker room. "Wow, I can't believe my team lost to you and Zeon." Rainbow said. "Well I'm surprised as you are." Sunset said. "I bet you picked Zeon to be on your team because you like him." Dash taunted. Sunset heard this and blush. "Well  
maybe a little." Sunset said. Applejack smiles, "well then you should tell him how you feel." Applejack said . "I will, but not yet." Sunset said. "Okay Sugarcube, and what about you Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked. "What about me?" Dash asked. "You  
like Sonic don't you?" Aj replied. Dash blushes and rubs her arm. "I don't know what your talking about." Dash said as she grabs her stuff and leaves the locker room.

"She is so stubborn." Sunset said. "Yea, no argument here." Applejack agreed.

* * *

(In Fashion Design)

Silver walks in the classroom and sees histeacher. "Hello there are you the new student in my class?" She asked. "Yes I am. My name is Silver Chaotic." Silver replied. "Please to meet you Silver, I'm Ms. Cherry. Please sit anywhere you like." She  
said. Silver nods and looks for an empty seat. As he looks he sees an empty seat next to Rarity. Silver walks toward Rarity and takes his seat.

"Hey Rarity, nice to see you again." Silver said. Rarity smiles, "it's nice to see you too Silver. I'm so happy we are in the same class together." Rarity said. "Me too, this could be fun." Silver said. "Okay class today I want you and your table partner  
to make a design and show it to me for a grade." Ms Cherry said. Everyone got up and went to get their supplies. "So Silver will you be the model of this suit I'm working on?" Rarity asked. "It would be my pleasure Rarity." Silver replied.

After a few minutes of standing there while Rarity was putting the finishing touches on the suit. Silver looked at himself. "Not bad Rarity, you're a natural at this." Silver complimented. Rarity blushes, "why thank you Darling, I've love to make clothing  
for my friends." Rarity said. As they showed their design to Ms Cherry. "Hmm, nice work you two, this is gets an A." Ms Cherry said. "Thank you Ms Cherry." They said in unison.

The bell rings letting everyone know it's time to go to a different class. "Well I'll see you at lunch Rarity." Silver said as he walks out of the classroom. Rarity held her chest. "I am in love with him." She thought.

* * *

(Lunch)

At the cafeteria the Rainbooms were talking about their time with the new students. "I'm glad we met them, and I'm even more happy they would protect us from Nazo and his friends." Sunset said.

"I agree on that one darling, it's nice to not have to worry about those brutes." Rarity said.

Just as the Rainbooms were eating Nazo, Scourge, and Mephiles show up. "Well if it isn't rainbow Crash and her friends." Scourge taunts.

"What do you goons want?" Sunset asked annoyed.

"It's simple really, we came here to talk to you Sunset. I'm still surprise you went with these lameos after what happen at the fall formal." Nazo said.

This made Sunset look down a bit and was sad.

"Yea, and I can already tell by everyone here in the entire school that they still hate you for it." Mephiles said as he and his friends laugh. Sunset was about to cry when she and the Rainbooms heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys are my eye deciving me or am I seeing three annoying bugs bothering our friends?" Zeon asked as he, Sonic and Silver arrive.

"Nah I see them two and one of them is sure is ugly." Sonic said

"Really sonic which one? Because I see all three of them are ugly." Silver said.

This irritated Nazo and his friends. They walk toward Zeon and his brothers and were standing in there face.

"You got a death wish greeny?" Nazo asked

"Yea I do, it has light blue hair, and is in my face. So it better get out of my face before something bad happens to it." Zeon replied

"You best tell you freak of a brother to know his place blue." Scourge said.

"He does know his place, you guys just happen to be in our place." Sonic said

"If you three keep this up we will-" Mephiles said but was cut off by Silver

"You will what you mouthless freak, beat us up? If I understand correctly it was us that beat you guys up. So you three better bounce before we make you." Silver said.

Nazo glared at Zeon and motion his friends to leave. The three of them walk away and leave. Zeon and his brother smile and take a seat at the Rainbooms table.

"Well that was fun." Zeon said with a smile.

"Heh it would of been more fun if we could beat them to the ground." Sonic said, "by the way you okay Dashie, I heard what scourge called you. If it bothers you I can kick his ass for you." Sonic offered.

"It's fine Sonic, but thanks. I'm more worried about Sunset. I mean Nazo bringing up what Sunset did in the past. That's not cool." RD said.

Sunset was still sad about it, until she felt Zeon pull her into a hug. Sunset closes her eyes and hugs him back while she cries on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to that short light blue freak. That was you in the past your different now. I can see it and so can my brothers." Zeon started. Sunset looks at Zeon still with a sad look. Zeon saw it and sighs 'fuck it, I'm going into the mouth of the  
beast.' He thought.

Zeon places his hand on her cheek and wipe her tears as he blushes. "If it's any constilation Sunset, since we first met… I um I fell in love for you." Zeon said. This not only surprised Sunset but the entire Rainbooms as well. Sunset had tears of joy  
in her eyes and she quickly leans in and kisses him. Zeon was surprised but slowly kisses back.


End file.
